merc_storia_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Story
Main Story Quest This is a rough list of the main story quests (give us some time for translations please), and guides/recommendation for the chapter run. Basically each chapter has 4 battles and is divided in 3-4 subchapters. Some of the chapter have enemy boss monster that are labelled red (3-5* seed monsters) which can be farmable. Regarding Seed Monster guide (hopefully we'll be able to squeeze in some info), and hunting seed monsters in normal, hard and very hard mode seems low percentage drops and you'll just get bigger sized monster in harder level it seems according to sources. As I am starting out the game recently (farthest run is chapter 11) Eno Region (エノ地方 / Eno Chihō) * Eno Village (エノ村 / Eno Mura) * Eno Hill (エノ丘陵 / Eno Kyūryō) * Oto Forest (オト森林 / Oto Shinrin) * Oto Village (オト村 / Oto Mura) Eeles Region (イールス地方 / Iirus Chihō) * Village of Eeles (イールスの村 / Iirusu no Mura) * Wyvern's Nest Hole (ワイバーンの巣穴 / Waibān no Suana) * Eeles Main Road (イールス街道 / Iirusu Kaidō) * Eeles Village Road (イールス村道 / Iirusu Sondō) Evifu Region (エヴィフ地方 / Evifu Chihō) * Roof Ruins (ルーフ遺跡 / Rūfu Iseki) * Roof Village (ルーフ村 / Rūfu Mura) * Northeast Main Road (北東街道 / Hokutō Kaidō) * Village of Evifu (エヴィフの村 / Evifu no Mura) Tokie Community (トキエ群落 / Tokie Gunraku) * West Main Road (西街道 / Nishi Kaidō) * Neybeth Village (ネーベス村 / Nēbesu Mura) * Tokie Prairie (トキエ草原 / Tokie Sōgen) * Tokie Village (トキエ村 / Tokie Mura) Mayonaka Valley (まよなか渓谷 / Mayonaka Keikoku) * Mayonaka River Mouth (まよなか渓口 / Mayonaka Keiguchi) * Mayonaka River Road (まよなか渓道 / Mayonaka Keidō) * Mayonaka Cave (まよなか洞窟 / Mayonaka Dōkutsu) * Mayonaka Vale (まよなか谷 / Mayonaka Tani) Sazana Region (サザナ地方 / Sazana Chihō) * Village of Estore (エストアの村 / Esutoa no Mura) * Cylies Cave (サイリス洞窟 / Sairisu Dōkutsu) * Sazana Village Road (サザナ村道 / Sazana Sondō) * Sazana Village (サザナ村 / Sazana Mura) Sunino Region (スニノ地方 / Sunino Chihō) * Sunino Forest (スニノ森林 / Sunino Shinrin) * Main Trade Road (商業街道 / Shōgyō Kaidō) * Sunino Wetland (スニノ湿地 / Sunino Shitchi) * Commercial City - Plaza (商業都市・広場 / Shōgyō Toshi・Hiroba) Curso Region (クルソ地方 / Kuruso Chihō) * Commercial City - Suburbs (商業都市・郊外 / Shōgyō Toshi・Kōgai) * Commercial City - Shopping District (商業都市・商店街 / Shōgyō Toshi・Shōten Machi) * Curso Forest (クルソ森林 / Kuruso Shinrin) * Village of Curso (クルソの村 / Kuruso no Mura) Gotoba Region (ゴトバ地方 / Gotoba Chihō) * Curso Prairie (クルソ草原 / Kuruso Sōgen) * Woods of Gotoba (ゴトバの森 / Gotoba no Mori) * Village of Gotoba (ゴトバの村 / Gotoba no Mura) * Yale Woodland Path (イエール林道 / Iēru Rindō) Logato Mountain Range (ロガト山地 / Rogato Sanchi) * Logato Mountain - Entrance (ロガト山・入口 / Rogato Yama・Iriguchi) * Logato Mountain - Near the Summit (ロガト山・山頂付近 / Rogato Yama・Sanchō Fukin) * Mountain Dog's House (山犬の棲家 / Yamainu no Sumika) * Rogato River - Downstream (ロガト川・下流 / Rogato Kawa・Karyū) Shuckle Region (シュクル地方 / Shukuru Chihō) * Logato River - Midstream (ロガト川・中流 / Rogato Kawa・Chūryū) * Yale Village (イエール村 / Iēru Mura) * Yale Prairie (イエール草原 / Iēru Sōgen) * Shuckle Woodland Road (シュクル林道 / Shukuru Rindō) Xenon Mountain Range (センオン山地 / Senon Sanchi) * Xenon Main Road (センオン街道 / Senon Kaidō) * Town of Xenon - Boulevard (センオンの町・大通り / Senon no Machi・Ōdōri) * Town of Xenon - Library (センオンの町・図書館 / Senon no Machi・Toshokan) * Town of Xenon - Cafe (センオンの町・カフェ / Senon no Machi・Kafe) Xenon Region (センオン地方 / Senon Chihō) * Town of Xenon - Mine (センオンの町・採掘場 / Senon no Machi・Saikutsuba) * Town of Xenon - Hot Spring 3 (センオンの町・3 ノ湯 / Senon no Machi・3 No Yu) * Town of Xenon - Hot Spring 2 (センオンの町・2 ノ湯 / Senon no Machi・2 No Yu) * Town of Xenon - Footbath Street (センオンの町・足湯通り / Senon no Machi・Ashiyu-dōri) Xenon Mountain (センオン山 / Senon Yama) * Xenon Lake (センオン湖 / Senon Mizūmi) Kurosto Forest (クロスト大森林 / Kurosuto Shinrin) Kurosto Region (クロスト地方 / Kurosuto Chihō) Outside of Kurosto walls (クロスト壁外 / Kurosuto Kabe-gai) Land of Mist (霧降の地 / Kirifuri no Ji) Ruins of Mist (霧降の遺跡 / Kirifuri no Iseki) Ruins of Mist - Inner Part (霧降の遺跡・奥 / Kirifuri no Iseki・Oku) Tourist City (観光都市 / Kankō Toshi) Tourist City - Stage (観光都市・ステージ / Kankō Toshi・Sutēji) Academic City (学問都市 / Gakumon Toshi) Stargazing Lake (星見湖 / Hoshimi Mizūmi) Listant Mountain Range (リスタント山地 / Risutanto Sanchi) Listant Ruins (リスタント遺跡 / Risutanto Iseki) Ende Region (エンデ地方 / Ende Chihō)